Betryal Upon the Betrothed
by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga
Summary: Sarabi and her younger sister, Naanda, are welcomed int the Pridelands and meet Mufasa, the young prince whom Naanda is intended to, and Taka, a hopeful prince who feels it is his time to shine. Sarabi x Mufasa
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A young Mufasa and a young Naanda looked uncomfortably at each other, their heads slowly turning to look at their parents and other family.

To Mufasa, his father and mother, the king and queen of the Pridelands, and his younger brother. King Ahadi; a loving but rumored to be very harsh, queen Uru; outcasted but highly regarded as one of the kingdom's best lionesses, and prince Taka; the young prince who everyone couldn't get enough of.

To Naanda, her father and mother, and her older sister. Sekou; the king of a small section of the Pridelands that had not been given to Uru's royal family, Acacia; the queen of the untouched land, and Sarabi; the oldest of the two lionesses birthed by these two. Naanda was the youngest, therefor defied the tradition of being queen, but for reasons that were kept secret from the rest meeting here today.

"Mufasa," Ahadi's voice tightened his eldest son's posture as he peered down at young Naanda, who didn't look like she was too willing to be upright when she was feeling so awkward, "say 'hello' to your new mate". Just the mention of that word, such a word used for such a major relationship which needed major thinking about had already been thrust upon him and this lioness. Mufasa took a good look at Naanda, as he never had done before.

She was round for a teenager, growing into a feminine figure early on in her years. Like her sister, she had tawny-beige fur, a white underbelly and muzzle, ruby eyes, a salmon pink nose, and black tail tuft. Naanda was beautiful, sure, but this young thing was in no way ready for a mateship. Especially when it depended on her becoming queen of the Pridelands.

Mufasa looked back at his father from the corner of his eye, and could only think about how his father thought they could grow into loving each other as they got older. Ahadi glared as he normally did, forcing Mufasa to look back down at the lioness before him. "Hello, Naanda" he greeted softly, alerting her ears.

Naanda looked at the prince and did her best to place a smile upon her face. Through her nervous dry throat thanks to all the eyes staring at her, she felt the need to do what her parents thought best of her to do. "Hello, prince Mufasa" she replied quietly, barely above whispering level. Naanda looked past her parents and towards Sarabi, her older sister; her comfort; her support. Sarabi's ears were pinned back, fully aware of her sister's delicate nature and sensitive soul, therefor she knew that Naanda was only doing this because of her need to please her mother and father.

Sarabi, on the other paw, was not so easily pleasing so Sekou and Acacia as her younger sister. Most would think she would work even harder to earn respect and hate her sister, but it turned her into the opposite. Sarabi felt no need to please her parents to the point where she didn't even try, and focused on helping her little sister ease into the role of confident, and elegant queen for the future of the Pridelands.

"I assure you, Sekou and Acacia, that Naanda and Sarabi will receive the best accommodations while they are visiting Pride Rock" Uru's smooth voice swept the mood out from under their feet and replaced it with an enticing one. Naanda, nor Sarabi, had ever been to the main part of the Pridelands. Event the mention of the name made the sisters' ears perk in excitement and fascination. Uru smiled at the young lionesses, while Ahadi remained stoic and serious.

"Please see to it that they are, your highness" Sekou replied to Uru, receiving a nod from the lioness.

"Well then ladies, shall we?" Uru proposed. The queen picked herself up and started walking, her mate following beside her silently, Taka following close at paw, leaving the three alone for a few moments before they started to walk forward.

Sarabi couldn't help but loom behind the future king and queen, who were uncomfortably walking beside each other in silence, and look to her mother and father. Their ruby eyes pressed against her like needles. "Do not forget, Sarabi, that prince Zebenjo awaits for your arrival to the Pridelands more than anyone else" Acacia pointed out.

How could she forget about t**hat **prince?

"I know" she replied shortly, her chin protruding outwards as a sign of dislike on what they were to say to each other before they left each other. Sarabi only waited for her parents to leave before she would move quickly to catch up to the wandering felines headed back to Pride Rock. There, she would meet the true royal family, and then the family that her entire life was used for to keep at bay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The six lions and lionesses all marched forward through the grasses and cracked the ground that divided the Pridelands. They were crossing over into the land of respected kings and queens, and were leaving the lands that Naanda and Sarabi grew up in. Naanda was outwardly showing signs of wanting to run back and over to her parents, whilst Sarabi kept a straight face as she crossed over. Naanda looked behind her multiple times at the looming Sarabi, only receiving reassuring nods from her older sister. Sarabi could spot the older prince look back at what the sisters were doing, but it was unknown to him what they were actually doing. After all, girls were a whole different genre of confusion for Mufasa.

"Naanda?" Mufasa's voice sliced through the looks the sisters were exchanging, both of them now focused on the golden lion. "I hope I can make you feel comfortable here, if this is going to be your new home". Sarabi could only smile, seeing as how he was at least trying to help Naanda. They were both under the expectations of an arranged marriage, sure, but Mufasa was doing his best to ease her.

Suddenly, the sun vanished from sight and the lions no longer felt the sun on their backs and faces. Mufasa wasn't the first to look around as to where it went, as he allowed the sisters to search for the lacking light. Soon enough, they realized they were under a shadow. A shadow of a royal family's home. There before their eyes, Sarabi and Naanda gaped at the sight of the famous Pride Rock. Sarabi was more fascinated by the structure while her sister was the opposite.

"Wow..." Sarabi whispered. Naanda stood beside her and simply looked at her sister before looking back at Mufasa, who was staring at Sarabi with an amused expression on his muzzle. He found it amusing that the calm and collected older sister was surprised by the size of this rock, and how he thought of it as no more than another rock or a place for shade.

"Sarabi, it's a rock" Naanda commented jokingly.

The older lioness simply looked down to her little sister before looking back at Mufasa and then Pride Rock once more. "Sure it is," she walked forward to take in it's size even more, "but who knows how old this rock is, what kind of kings and queens have ruled over it, what history has been made on it... it's just fascinating to me. That's all" she commented dreamily. Obviously this dream was only seen by Sarabi, but it seemed above that the king and queen had stopped and noticed the three's interaction.

"Come along girls," Uru spoke up and over their talk with a smile, "we have much to show you for your first day".

The three snapped out of their worlds and began to follow once more. Sarabi lead a more comfortable and confident stride, while Naanda remained quietly at her older blood's side, taking in the scenery and the way everyone acted. Ahead, they could see a gathering of lionesses and their cubs. Assuming that was the pride that Uru and Ahadi ruled, Naanda watched them all so carefully, challenging her eyes to take mental photos of how they were with each other. After all, she would need to know them to fit in and be the best queen she could be alongside Mufasa, who had been here all his life. He probably knew all of the lionesses backwards and forwards.

"Welcome back, your majesties" some of the lionesses chimed, walking towards the king and queen. Their arrival was met with loud purring and head butts, the two princes joining in on the family and friends' attention while the two visiting lionesses remained behind them and watched.

Both Naanda and Sarabi remained quiet and watchful. Young teenagers like themselves weren't used to the sight of lions and lionesses interacting in such an affectionate manner such as this pride was, as their pride was never very... social with each other. The closest they ever got to social was when Acacia, who was also the leader of the hunting party, barked orders to the other lionesses and instructed them harshly to do as she wished. 'Kind contact' wasn't a very well known concept to the sisters, and the other lionesses noticed, resulting in them coming over to the two new girls and smiling. Some of them welcomed them while others simply smiled and surrounded the sisters.

"We hope you enjoy your time here" a lioness spoke, sitting down in front of Naanda and peering down at the beautiful, yet timid young thing.

"I'm sure we will" Naanda replied, ears folded and head down as though she was bracing for impact. Sarabi kept a close eye on her sister, as well as the other lionesses. She hadn't come to trust them yet, and she knew she had a personal duty to protect the princess; the queen.

From Naanda, the attention was now focused on Sarabi. Slowly, some of the lionesses sauntered over to the older sister with a smile as bright as the sun hiding behind their home. "You must be Sarabi" an older lioness observed, obviously hearing about the tawny-brown lioness before her arrival to the main part of the Pridelands. Sarabi only nodded. "Like your sister, we hope you feel welcome and comfortable here with us for the time you're visiting". This lioness was obviously an older one, as she was the only one who was speaking and looked like she had enough respect from the others to be the spokescat of the bunch. Aside from Uru, of course.

"Sarabi, Naanda," a male voice changed the whole swing of female tones, the pride looking over to their king, who was likely to keep quiet if they didn't have so much that had to be done that day. Showing the two lionesses around was only a single part of it, along with other kingly duties Ahadi intended on keeping a perfect record of attendance, "come along. We have many things to discuss" he started to walk away, his sons following behind him, then Mufasa and Naanda.

But Sarabi couldn't follow; she had her own schedule to keep track of. Willing to look as though she was ungrateful or bored so far, she cleared her throat. Loudly. "Actually, king Ahadi," he turned around to look at her, "I'll just... show myself around, if that's alright?"

It was as if the question Sarabi asked was a slap in the king's face, as Ahadi's eyes narrowed and locked onto Sarabi as if she were now an official intruder upon his land. Sekou and Acacia obviously underestimated the power of 'promise' when they thought that Sarabi was going to remain safe in the Pridelands under the king and queen's watch. Ahadi attempted to open his mouth before he was cut off by his queen, cutting him off with just her sleek movement in front of her mate. "Yes, Sarabi, that is fine. Just don't stray too far from Pride Rock, please" Uru requested. Obviously, she was still looking out for Sarabi.

The lioness nodded. "Yes, your highness" she smiled for a vague moment before she turned to look at Naanda. Naanda didn't look too thrilled to have Sarabi leaving, but she realized not to question Sarabi's motives as they were usually rash, and well thought out from start to finish. Sarabi was a planner, no question needed. Quietly, she walked off with the rest of the pride, still placed at Mufasa's side.

She didn't need to look at anyone else before she sped away, taking fake interest in something she saw in the distance. Her interest was focused on something in the distance, but it wasn't a tree or a new larger and fancier rock than Pride Rock. Sarabi carefully placed the landmarks described to her in the right order. Left of Pride Rock, past the skinny river through the hunting grounds, and near the Baobob tree in the shadows of a jungle. Sarabi could remember the directions, and vividly map her way there. Soon enough, there she was, and she was faced with the task of meeting with the secret prince.

Coming to a halt in the middle of the path through the jungle, Sarabi hardened her face, eyes dodging through trees and ears set back. "Zebenjo" she called out, waiting for a sign of movement that he was there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Had Sarabi been wrong? Was there a direction that she had missed when her father had talked with her the night prior to coming? Confused, the lioness sat down and scanned over the place. She was sure he said exactly what she had already done, so, either there was something wrong with his directional skills or Zebenjo was one for a dramatic entrance.

A wiser, more prideful lioness might have turned and walked away, but Sarabi had a mission, and she knew what she had to do. There, she would just have to wait for the lion to show up, or otherwise beg for forgiveness and hope all was smoothed over. She began to lay herself down, taking extra caution to be very quiet as to see if he was sneaking around and being silent whilst she made a fool of herself and waiting for his presence. Nothing to be heard, nothing to be seen as far as Sarabi was concerned, so her body landed on the dirt and she began her wait.

It was unknown to her how long she was really there for, but she was pretty sure all the biding of her time was spent looking at the clouds' shapes and watching the bugs crawl on the ground and across her paws. She sighed, noticing just now how annoyed she was. Wasn't he royalty in his pride? Didn't royals have an obligation to be on time all the time? At least that's what she heard, but she was no princess. Not in her parents' eyes at least.

"Were you waiting long, princess Sarabi?" A voice pondered, slithering out of the bushes and into Sarabi's ears.

"Well, it's about time you showed up-" she got up rashly and turned her head, noticing that the voice which spoke to her came from no Zebenjo, but the little prince whom had come to gather her this morning with his older brother and the king and queen. "Oh, my- prince Taka. Please, forgive my tone, I didn't mean to insult you" she started to walk towards the bush where the prince was and looked at him. He wasn't too bad looking, she had to admit. He was lanky and thin, sure, but he looked as though his mane was going to grow into a lush sea of ebony locks. His appearance resembled his father to almost every minor detail, while his body shape was that of his mother's.

In her kind words to him, Taka pulled himself out of the bush and held himself at full height, making him the same as her. "Don't worry about it. I guess you're waiting for someone?" He asked, Sarabi nodding. "Who?"

As Sarabi knew, Zebenjo was an illegal prince; he raised a pride that sought to kill the Pridelanders and overtake the lands for himself. Telling a prince about this guy was probably not a good idea. But it would have appeared that she wouldn't get the chance to come up with an incredibly colorful, and on-your-toes kind of reply as she was called upon by the sound of paw steps coming towards her. Quickly turning her head around, she spotted a few lions coming in the distance. They looked like Outlanders, and they looked like they were going to speak with Sarabi about something.

At the risk of being rude once more to the young prince, Sarabi pushed him back into the bush. "Please, I'll tell you everything later if you stay quiet and hidden for right now" she urged him. Challenge accepted, as Taka slunk his head back into the safety of the bush.

Sarabi looked back and noticed now that there were only three other lions- all females- following behind the one male who looked as though he had a prince-like air surrounding him... sort of. Picking his appearance out from the distance, she noticed his appearance was definitely more Outlander than anything. He had the Outlander nose in black, and an Outlander build. His pelt was light brown with tan undertones, and his mane black. The lionesses following behind him looked as if they were Outlanders as well.

When the space was closed between the two, she now noticed his appearance was that of Zebenjo described to him. "You are Sarabi, correct?" He questioned. His voice was rich and mellow, which caught Sarabi off guard.

"I am" she replied.

He simply smiled a pleased smile to her once he heard what he obviously wanted to, and spread his mane in the air before gazing at her, in what he probably thought was, dreamily. "I," he stated with such 'umph', "am prince Zebenjo".

Already she didn't like him. This wasn't working out too well. Sarabi looked at him before she looked at the lionesses. They weren't swooning where they stood- they weren't even looking at the guy! They were too busy looking around for something more than what his "amazing good looks" and "charming personality" could give them.

"You," she stated the same as he did, "are late". That sure got the lionesses looking at her instead of their surroundings and pulled the prince out of his little world where he was the gift from the Great Kings.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Silence, for only a few moments, was soon replaced by a chuckle of a masculine vocal palette. This Zebenjo character seemed very amused with Sarabi and her attitude towards him as no more than a common lion. Perhaps in Zebenjo's head he was more than common, but to Sarabi he was just a lion who didn't know how to tell the time.

"And I **am** sorry about that, princess, but princely matters call for princely appearances. You understand, don't you?" The prince questioned her. Sarabi simply looked at him with an unchanged expression and no movement of any sort. All that wavered in her body was a flick of her ear at the finish of his sentence.

"I do," she replied, "but when I have a time to be somewhere, I do it". Sarabi obviously wasn't pleased with this male so far. The plans that her parents had for her and this prince were not working out in her favor, as did nothing else it seemed. Zebenjo almost seemed like a metaphor for her everlasting failures all adding up.

It was quite clear that Zebenjo was dry from her attitude sucking up any kind of life in this conversation that he was trying to keep, but it was also very clear that Sarabi didn't care.

The lioness looked from him to the lionesses, who still looked around, probably looking for any kind of encroaching lions who wanted to get a piece of their potential king. At least that's what Sarabi could judge from their stances of uneasy crouching and split-second head swings from side to side. It made Sarabi wonder what was so special about this lion, and why her parents offered their eldest daughter as sacrifice to this prince.

"Your parents were right," he started to smile, "you are a fireball. Beautiful, but testy". Zebenjo gave the princess the once over, Sarabi not once moving from his line of vision, but staring him down. "You would make a great queen for the Outlanders, indeed". At the mention of what seemed like a whole different race of lions, Sarabi perked her ears and focused on him.

Zebenjo, though he wasn't the scariest looking fellow, maintained a sleek and slim appearance aided from the lack of food and water, a sharp black nose, dark circled eyes, and sharp claws for each paw. Though, his colors were odd for an Outlander; he had light brown fur with a lighter brown underbelly, a black tail tuft, and a dark blonde mane that covered his chest, belly, and the left side of his face.

_If they weren't such disgusting, hateful creatures maybe I'd consider one of them being even a friend on my own without my mother and father forcing it down my throat, _thought Sarabi.

"How about this, my fiery princess," her ears perked, "if I can promise you that I will be on time for the rest of our meetings, can you promise to whipe my slate clean and give me another shot at being the man of your dreams?"

Sarabi furrowed her brows in slight astonishment that he would use such a term for himself to become to her. She never could picture herself with someone such as him, but she was held by a birthright and a promise from her parents to his that she would be his betrothed. Their intentions, she had no idea, but she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know anyways.

Still, she had never heard something like that before. He seemed sincere; his eyes were true. Now that she looked, she saw they were grey. Silver, with little pigments of yellow and white.

i_If I can look at him like I am now and see something I didn't even take the time to notice before,_/i Sarabi thought, _maybe I should take the time to look at the things that aren't so easy to see on the outside as well._

For the first time of their entire meeting, Sarabi started to smile vaguely. He obviously noticed, as his ears perked and brows rose, taking two hopeful steps forward. "Deal" replied the princess.

Zebenjo's smile turned his entire face into a joyful sight. He looked upon this lioness and his eyes twinkled with happiness. "Thank you, princess. You won't regret it, I swear".

"I believe you" replied the lioness, smiling back at him.

"So," he shrugged down at the ground before looking back up into her ruby hues, "would you be alright to see me tomorrow at early sunset?" She liked how he was being so specific with directions after their little agreement. With a smile and a gentle scoff, Sarabi nodded her head to his request, tilting his smile even more upwards as she watched his entire body seem to drift into a sense of floating on a cloud. "Great. So... I'll see you then".

Once more, she nodded before he started to turn around, but remained vigilant to keep his gaze on her even as he strayed. "I'll see you then, princess".

"See you then, prince" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The misjudged prince soon departed, leaving Sarabi in the midst of the desert with her own way to go and a hiding Taka. Though he remained hidden for a while, he soon popped out and walked over the princess. "Is that who you were supposed to meet?" Sarabi nodded. "Is he a friend?"

She hesitated for a moment but then nodded her head. "Yes," she smiled slightly, "he is." She was telling the truth; he was growing on her and isn't that what friends did? Who knew, they could grow into more than friends after this. Deep down, Sarabi hoped that was the case.

With a sigh, Sarabi began to pick herself up and walk back to Pride Rock where she was sure others were being curious about her vanishing act. In the back of her mind, she was hoping that Naanda had not said a thing, as she was usually one with a big mouth.

With Taka tagging along with her, she knew that there was no chance she could lose thought of the fact that they were in the Pridelands. On and on he went about his time, informing Sarabi of where they stood was once a historical spot for a king and that the timeline of which queen was before the other. Occasionally, he would add a little bit of what happened when he was a cub while Sarabi idly listened but mentally was stimulated.

After a brief sentence of silence, Sarabi took her moment to speak. "You seem to really love the Pridelands." she said, Taka smiling back at her and then looking back over the lands.

"I do," he looked back at her, "my mother and father love the Pridelands, so I want to make them proud and uphold the same standards that they do. I want it to stay green, bright, and full of life."

Sarabi smiled, and recalled her home. It was bright thanks to the sun, but thanks to her parents there wasn't much light in the hearts of those who lived there as it seemed like smiling was a foreign gesture of happiness. She was glad to see that things were different here.

Finally, they neared Pride Rock. On top of the structure, the bright figures of the king and older prince stood out against the grey, but the dark figures of Uru and Naanda contrasted well. Taka sped ahead and mapped with his paws where she should step if she wished to get up the quickest, Sarabi identifying the places she stepped so she could remember. As she climbed further up, she noticed how small everything was. Was this the way the king and queen felt? Ever? Like they were higher up than everyone else, and that was the way it was supposed to be?

_Kings and queens could have such major complexes_, she thought.

They got to the top, Taka bouncing over to his mother to accompany her side and looked at Sarabi like they all were. She started to step forward, but the look of Ahadi stopped her.

"Where did you go?" His stern, croaky voice asked. Cocking her head back, Sarabi placed her feet together and looked at the king.

"I was just looking around" she replied.

"I was showing her all the Pridelands. Remember, father? You showed me all those landmarks and I wanted Sarabi to see how interesting they were." Taka said quickly, hoping he was saving Sarabi's butt.

Sure enough, Ahadi nodded down at his darker son and looked back at Sarabi. "Fine then," he started walking back into the den, "sorry for the quick conclusion." Taka turned his head to watch the golden lion venture into the den, soon leaving his mother's side to follow quickly at foot of his father, leaving Mufasa as the only male in the situation right now.

Sarabi looked to his side, seeing Naanda close to him with a bright smile on her face. Seeing that she was accompanied by him still and she was starting to feel like she was getting a lot more comfortable, Sarabi noticed Uru take in breath.

"We were just worried about you, Sarabi. Please do not think we do not trust you on your own." Uru remained happy and caring, smiling as she said so. Sarabi nodded, keeping herself quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Yeah, I know," Sarabi replied to the queen. She stared at Uru for a while before she scoffed and shook her head, turning her shoulders away from the lioness of higher authority and collected her thoughts. She had much on her mind right now; she was thinking about Zebenjo, Naanda, her mother and father, and now that the queen was probably second-guessing her decision to allow Sarabi into the Pridelands.

"It's alright," Uru brought Sarabi's attention back to her and out of her condescending thoughts, "I just want to make sure you're careful and looked after." Sarabi nodded before giving a faint smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her sister and Mufasa looking at her but she quickly lost her focus on them and looked towards the path she would now take away from the gentle confrontation.

"Excuse me, please." requested the lioness before trotting back down the rock and to the grass. She could hear she was being followed, and the scent indicated it was her sister who was at heel. Interesting, seeing as how she was pretty happy by Mufasa's side, but perhaps this could be a good sister-sister talking time after a day of getting used to their 'new home'. The sisters walked away in silence from the watch of the royal family and to their own structure. Perhaps this was being used by another group of animals, but they were willing to take their chances. It was a small area. Guarded by the crisp grasses surrounding a small, clear lake, a rock overlooked it and gave them overlook of the Pridelands not nearly as much as Pride Rock did, but all the same for the wandering eyes of the young lioness.

Sarabi crept through the grass, Naanda following closely behind as though she was trudging through dangerous territory. Might as well have been treated like that, but Sarabi was far too concerned with her own thoughts to be thinking about the dangers of wandering around here. The real danger would present itself if something bigger than the lionesses presented the want for this land.

The oldest princess laid down on top of the rock, peering down at her younger sister. Naanda was staring up at Sarabi with a certain glint in her eye before Sarabi flicked her ear, "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to ask about my day with Mufasa?" Naanda questioned, walking over to the structure.

"You're able to tell me if you would like." replied her sister. Naanda seemed to look like she was taking offence to this response as her ears laid back and she narrowed her ruby hues at her sister's attitude. Finally though, Sarabi sighed and smiled softly. "What happened?" Naanda perked up again.

"Sarabi, I had the most wonderful day! Uru and Ahadi showed us the Pridelands and told us the laws that we need to follow when we're king and queen. Being with them that day made me feel like... like I was a part of something other than the family I was born into. And Mufasa... I think he really likes me."

"I don't see why he wouldn't; you're a charming young lioness." Sarabi replied. Her voice indicated that she was less than interested in Naanda's affairs with her potential mate and king.

Naanda had obviously picked up on her sister's sudden lack of care in what her sister was doing and how she was feeling and picked up on her sister's mood. The young princess placed her front paws on the beginning of the ledge off into the water, coming up to a better view of her sister's matching eyes. "Sister, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

Naanda sighed and flicked her ear. "I just thought you would be happier for me." she admitted, awaiting her sister's response. It could go one of two ways; Sarabi could be the caring sister, or the careless sister.

Sarabi shrugged and looked away from her lighter coloured sister. "I **am** happy for you, but I just have other things on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Naanda. Okay?"

Naanda allowed herself to land lightly on her front paws again, looking up at her sister for a prolonged period of time. It almost looked as though Naanda had just been kicked in the stomach. "You always talk to me about things that are bothering you."

Sarabi nodded, "Yes, I do, but I just want to keep it to myself right now."

"Is it about prince Zebenjo? Did you meet him today?" Naanda perked her ears like she knew her sister would spill the beans. She was to be sadly disappointed.

"I don't want to talk about it, Naanda."

Pushing her ears back again, the young princess looked up at Sarabi then down at the water with a large sigh. She was herself in the water, completely still and then peered over to the reflection of her sister upon the rock with a powerful look upon her face. The water started to toss Sarabi's reflection gently, skewing her shape.

Naanda sighed once more. "We're not with mother and father right now; we can let loose a little." Though that was very true and Sarabi knew it, she was reluctant to allow her sister to acquire that knowledge. At least for now. Knowing now for sure that her older sister was not about to budge in her decision to keep her tongue tied, Naanda sighed with more hiss in the back of her throat. Sarabi turned her head to look down at the future queen of the Pridelands. She was scowling, but Sarabi paid no heed to the childish act of deprived attention on herself. "You know, Sarabi, you're really good at keeping yourself locked up when you have the ability to be free."

Sarabi turned her head once more, but her younger sister was already vanishing into the sunset grasses, leaving her older sister behind and to come back when she pleased. She watched for a few moments before looking down at her paws, and then back at sleepy sun, a sigh released from her before shaking her head slowly. _She doesn't understand,_ Sarabi told herself.

"Ow," a voice cracked from the grasses behind Sarabi, alerting the princess to what was behind her. Her lips were slightly pursed and her ears perked, looking over her shoulder at what was to emerge from the grasses. She wasn't stupid enough to think it was stubborn Naanda coming back with her tail between her legs about wandering around the Pridelands alone near night, so she awaited the sight of who it was.

Suddenly a thought dawned on her: Zebenjo! He hadn't actually thought that because he was to have a meeting with the princess that he was to come upon these lands that hated his king, was he? He wasn't that stupid, she hoped. But no, turned out what she was expecting as a lanky, brown lion emerged as a gold prince with a crimson red mane still growing itself in. It was young Mufasa.

Mufasa shook his mane, relieving it of the twigs and grass that were magnetized to him and looked up at the rock. He spotted Sarabi right away, cocking his head back, but then looking around feverishly. "Naanda isn't here, is she?" He asked, rushed and pushing himself back into the grasses.

Raising her eye brow, Sarabi dropped her jaw. "No." she replied, her tail slapping the air around her. "Shouldn't you want to see her? She's your intended, after all." Sarabi reminded the fearful king, watching him slowly come out of the greenery and greeting the water beside the lioness with a grateful smile.

"I know we are." he commented, leaning his head down to lap it up, his reflection distorted.

"Then why so hesitant for her to be around, prince?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Answer my question then." Sarabi retorted, ears flat to her head and scowl vacant on her features.

The prince lifted his head up, his mane expressing obvious growth deprivation as it stood up on end despite being heavy and rich. He looked upon Sarabi as he did his father; hesitant and careful. If that was the kind of relationship the current king and the future king had with each other, then Sarabi was starting to wonder if her little sister should be involved with this kind of relationship.

Mufasa inhaled deeply. "Just need some guy time." he replied, sitting down as if he bought himself a chance to relax with Sarabi, but she was less than pleased with his action.

"Lift your butt off the ground and get back to your duties, future king."

"Duties?"

"Aren't you supposed to be talking to herds about their needs and such? Making sure there's enough water to go around? Stuff like that." Sarabi replied. Did this prince even know what he was to do? Mufasa seemed like he was less concerned about the well-being of the Pridelands as he should, seeing as how he was to inherit the lands one day when his mother and father were not part of this world any longer.

Mufasa's eyes grew wider with every word she spoke, his head wrenching backwards against his mane and blinked multiple times. _He doesn't give a wildebeest's behind about this Pridelands, does he?_, she asked herself.

"I'm, umm," Sarabi leaned her head in closer, revealing her ruby hues underneath her sceptical lids, "taking a... break?"

"Sounds like you do that quite often." she replied. She started to turn from him and settle down on her rock once more. Her ears flicked when she heard his sigh, but she didn't bother looking at him. He seemed to think he was the type of prince that could graduate to king because of his birth right. Little did he know what kind of things the environment could suffer if they weren't cared for as well as Uru and Ahadi did.

"I'm not my brother," mumbled the older prince. Sarabi lifted her head to him and watched him, eyes judgemental and heavy, "I don't know as much about the Pridelands; what happened in what parts of time, how conflicts between prides were dealt with, and how to keep the grass green and the water fresh."

"You don't bother to ask?" Mufasa shook his head. "Wow," she snorted, "you really don't know what you're in for when you're king. If you even make it that far."

The prince lifted his head up and looked the lioness straight in the eye. For a princess, she sure spoke with the arrogance of a queen who hadn't had her own handed to her. And there she sat, looking down at Mufasa as though she had just had a casual conversation with him. Like she never said anything hurtful or mean. As the lion peered into the female's eyes, he saw no hint of confusion as to why he was looking at her with risen brows.

Mufasa brought his neck back to a comfortable position and let out a huff of negative air. As he noticed Sarabi was eyeing him, seeming to wonder what he was looking so upset about, he lifted himself off to his fours and started walking back where he came.

Sarabi wouldn't return to Pride Rock that night to sleep with the others. Instead, she would stay out in her own little oasis to calm herself down, think things over, and wait to see if the sun shed a new light over the Pridelands tomorrow.


End file.
